Heaven's Servants (Fate Challenge
by bradw316
Summary: Shiro and Saber (Arturia Pendragon) are tasked to save one more world before they can spend together in eternity. Suggestions are in the chapter.


God's Servants

Ten Years, since he last laid eyes on her and it still burned inside him like a warm candle on a pitch black night. He knew the moment he had gazed up at her regal visage, into her sharp green eyes, he was lost, oh it didn't happen at once such things like that are never quick. It was gradual, from the moment he saved her from Berserker's blade, it began. No one had done that before for her out pure selflessness, her knights had done it because it was their oath, the old wizard did it to preserve the status quo, the son(daughter) did it for recognition. But to put one's life on the line for her simply because it was the right thing to do that he begun to genuinely care for her, had been so profound it touched her to her core. By the end of the war they had reached near unity, souls bound together for all eternity but to be cruelly torn apart. He watched as she slowly faded from the mortal realm tears streaming down her once cold features. "Shiro…, I love you."

Shiro's eyes watered slowly standing, "I don't care how long it takes, Saber. If it's ten or a hundred, a thousand, eternity, I'll find you." She vanished with a warm, loving smile. "If there is truly a God or Kami, when I've reached the end of journey please allow me to find her," he whispered.

XXX

Shiro's face grimaced remembering those last minutes, "T-That's a...bad...sign," chuckling weakly clutching his side trying to keep the blood flowing from the wounds there. Slipping slightly dropping to one knee gasping for every precious breath. "Seeing your life's regrets before you die," he sighed sadly. "Saber, Arturia," he muttered chest tightening heavily slumping to the rest of the way to the ground his extremities slowly growing cold. "Wonder, if I earned enough Hero points to join her in Avalon?" he wondered quietly.

"You've more than earned your distinction, young hero," an ancient, voice stated kindly.

Shiro looked around dully for a second before he found himself staring at bush wreathed in flame, "So this is what Moses felt like," he quipped.

"Ah sarcasm, humanities great defense against the unusual and supernatural." A gentle rumble filled the air, it was a light chuckle. Standing Shiro notice his body felt no longer wracked with pain, looking around he found his broken and bloody body lying at his feet eyes closed in peace. "An interesting tonic seeing your mortal shell before you is it not Shiro Emiya?"

"I knew I wasn't going to live a very long life," Shiro sighed heavily watching as the burning bush seemed to grow and morph to a figure dressed in a white business suit, had long snow white hair, a snow white beard, at his side in a sheath was a very familiar Holy sword to the young man. Unintentionally he glared up at the elderly man.

"Such devotion to your bond-mate, that you would dare to glare at the Alpha and Omega of the Universe with such disgust, young Shiro," instead of glaring at the red-haired young man he showed pride the sword dispelling.

The wrought iron hero blinked, "A test?"

"In part," the deity stepped closer to the young man looking down at him, "you wished ten years ago that you wanted to find your Saber but not to be with her."

Looking down at his feet, "Do not deserve to be in her presence." Shiro stated

"Your beloved Arturia would say otherwise and then smack you for being so presumptous, do you not think so?" the deity chuckled.

A dry chuckle erupted from the young man scratching the back of his head. "She would at that," he looked up at the deity. "I've waited for so long to spend my eternity with her that I've given up everything I can think of to make that happen."

"Bearing the world's sins upon yourself, striving to save everyone worthy of it, while fighting against the evils of the world, not unlike my son," the deity stated.

"I couldn't begin to do what he did," Shiro stated.

"No," raising an eyebrow the deity sighed stepping away and behind him stood a woman with long flowing blonde hair, green eyes, dressed in a long blue dress. Just the sight of her brought Shiro to his knees.

The woman looked at him, eyes wide for a second before tears began to stream down her cheeks. She ran to him dropping to knees sliding into his now outstretched arms. Once in his embrace she buried her face into his chest, a few seconds later he could feel her tears dampening his shirt. "I kept my promise," he whispered tightening his grip softly.

"I knew you would," Saber's reply came.

XXX

It took a few moments before the two could collect themselves and stand still holding each other. "This is not the eternity you wished for," both Shiro and Saber turned to the deity their hearts frozen, "at least not yet. One more task is needed then you can spend eternity in each other's embrace here on the shores of Avalon."

Shiro sighed dropping his arms and turning to the deity and waited feeling Saber slide her hand into his he glanced at her seeing a faint smile before her gaze turned to the deity and it melted into her game face. "What would you have us do?" Shiro asked...

XXX

This is a challenge chapter, take this and run with it the following Anime or Manga's are allowed: All Shiro and Saber's in these fics will be paired together

Sekirei (Non-In Flight references) Pairings: Canonical for the most part, Karasuba and Akitsu join Saber and Shiro

High School DxD - Saber has Excalibur and no one has utilized this aspect, Pairings: Canon

Soul Eater – Saber as the Reaper and Shiro as her scythe (Excalibur), Pairings: Canon

Fairy Tail - Shiro and Saber joining Fairy Tail - Pairings: Canon

Naruto – Saber and Shiro raise and train Naruto, Pairings: Naruto/Sakura

Have a Poll set up for to see which route I'll take if people actually want me to do this, note it will it start out fast but slowly peter out depending on the crossover.


End file.
